


The moon still shines

by Onediewreckshun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onediewreckshun/pseuds/Onediewreckshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes poems about Louis' death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moon still shines

snow flakes  
remind me of milk  
because milk was your skin  
and my mouth still  
wonders  
for the taste of it

12/3/15

 

my heart used to be  
warm

like the pavement on  
our summer vacation

without the  
sun

we are

cold

13/3/15

I still  
feel  
your breath in  
the wind  
and I wonder why  
you're sighing

15/3/15

You were the sun

the world is cold because

your light  
isn't here  
to warm it

the world is dark

16/3/15

I remember  
how the stars

shined

but they were jealous  
because you

shined

brighter

20/3/15

 

It's funny  
How the sun still

Shines

When you're  
not around

But the moon  
seems to be fading  
with the

clouds

26/3/15

I tried to  
eat

But my stomach  
decided  
that food wasn't  
good enough 

without your lips  
next to mine 

2/4/15

Today I saw a  
white shadow and it  
stayed by  
my closet  
until I spoke to it

5/4/15

I asked for a sign  
to know if you were  
still here  
in the shadow  
and my window  
shut  
by  
itself

7/4/15

I thought the white shadow  
was you  
but it kept  
knocking my  
plates  
onto the  
cold  
tile

11/4/15

I thought the sun was  
watching over me 

its rays protecting  
and glowing and radiating on my body

but the sun  
wasn't 

11/4/15

I think the  
white shadow  
is gone.


End file.
